1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing file data including image data, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus that is configured to analyze image data received from an external apparatus or device, and generate a print job based on the analyzed image data, to thereby output the print job has been demanded to increase the speed of the function of a so-called reprint (multi-copy print) in which a print job generated and output is stored and is then output again.
As a conventional technique for carrying out multi-copy print or reprint processing at high speed, there has been proposed a technique in which a generated image (bitmap image) is spooled in an external storage device together with an ID, and the spooled image is reused for second-time and following outputs. This technique makes it possible to save time and labor required for analysis of print data to thereby speed up reprint processing.
It is not printing alone which is in a situation demanding a higher operation speed, but concerning processing for displaying image data on a display section of an image processing apparatus as well, when re-displaying image data having once displayed, a higher speed display is demanded.
In an image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2003-312068, in the case of generating a page image associated with print data received from an external apparatus or device, the print data is analyzed, and then the page image is generated and stored in a hard disk connected to the image processing apparatus. Thereafter, when instructed to reprint the page image, the image processing apparatus reads out the page image from the hard disk and reprints the same.
However, the above-mentioned image processing apparatus suffers from a problem that a generated page image is specific to the image processing apparatus which generated the same, and hence it is difficult for another apparatus to reuse the page image. Further, the page image is stored in the hard disk, which makes reuse of the page image by another apparatus more difficult.